


Saccharin | Miraculous fan episode transcript

by Bunnybitz



Series: Miraculous transcripts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Juleka Couffaine - Freeform, Luka Couffaine - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, miraculous ladybug original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Nadi is akumatized into Saccharin when Marinette and her parents win the baking competition over her. Tikki is separated from Marinette, will she get to her on time?





	Saccharin | Miraculous fan episode transcript

**Author's Note:**

> For more context on who Nadi is, feel free to check out my first episode transcript, ‘Roach.’
> 
> I had a little more fun with this one~
> 
> Bunny couldn’t help herself, had to add some Luka in there :3
> 
> Again- I tried to get as close to the characters as possible.
> 
> Art of the Nadi/Saccharin will be on my tumblr @snowypinkbunnies soon! And I may add it here too if it works

‘Saccharin’ Miraculous fan transcript 2

——————-

 

Scene: Saccharine-Sweets. Marinette, Alya, Juleka, And Rose are placed at a table, all happily enjoying their sweets.

 

Marinette: A great job again Nadi!

 

Nadi: Thank you so kindly Marinette! I appreciate your business! I’m surprised you come here even though you are the daughter of a similar store!

 

Marinette: It’s definitely not a competition or anything! Me and my friends have no problem supporting your business. (Turns to Alya) It’s so cool you found this place! It’s a great hangout.

 

Alya: Thanks Marinette, but it was Juleka that told me about it.

 

Juleka:(nods) My mom used to take me and Luka a lot when we were little. It had a different owner then, but it’s still just as good.

 

Rose: Then Juleka had the idea for us to go here together!

 

Alya: I mentioned I needed places to go for me and Nino’s anniversary, and Juleka said here right away!

 

Nadi: (gushes) Aww! Thank You kindly darlings! (Dances over, handing out a flyer for a baking competition to each of them) You most certainly don’t mind supporting me at the Palace De Vosges baking competition this Saturday then!

 

Marinette: Of course not! My parents are partaking in that too, so I’ll also be there for them. But there’s no problem in supporting multiple contestants!

 

Nadi: Amazing! See you all there!

 

///

 

Scene: Street Square

 

Marinette: I feel really bad, I’m helping my parents make stuff for that competition! I mean I-I don’t want to seem like I’m choosing sides but...well they’re my parents!

 

Alya: (laughs) Whoa, Chill out girl! You’re making it way bigger than it needs to be. Supporting someone doesn’t mean you have to hate everyone else.

 

Marinette: I...I guess you’re right! Juleka, are you and your family going to be there? Seems like you really like Nadi’s shop.

 

(Juleka nods.)

 

Marinette: That’s awesome! I just hope Adrien will be there! If his dad lets him come!

 

Adrien: I was hoping to run into you there too Marinette!

 

(Marinette gasps in embarrassment, stumbling backwards. Alya catches her before she fully falls onto the ground.)

 

Marinette: A-Adrien! I-I-I-I didn’t expect t-to run into you h-here!

 

Adrien: I was going to drop down to Nadi’s to pick something up for my fencing class. But I suppose I could get it from your parents’ bakery instead.

 

Marinette:(drops the paper bag in her hands) I-I S-Sure! B-But we are rrrrright here-

 

Alya:(elbows Marinette in the side) What she means is of course! I’ve got to meet Nora and the Twins at the Champ De Mars. See you later! (Alya walks off)

 

Marinette: (thinking) At least Juleka and Rose are still here. (To Adrien) I’m s-surprised your dad is letting you go to the competition, h-he hardly let’s you do anything.

 

Adrien: I know right. My dad was supposed to be one of the judges, but he had to cancel. Not unexpected. He’s letting my bodyguard take me because I’m supposed to have a photo shoot with the winner and their sweets afterwards. Your parents are taking place in it. Maybe it could be your family!

 

Marinette: (nervously) Ah-gah-alaghh-Yeah! M-Maybe! (Thinking) Oh my gosh! I could finally be in a photo shoot with Adrien! Any other time I’ve almost been in a photo shoot with him it always went bad! But not this time! Oh, but what if I accidentally knock a three-tier cake into him! Then he’d be all covered in frosting and cake! He’d never want to be near me again and his dad wouldn’t let him! I’d be considered a total health hazard! Then we could never get married! We’d never get to have our three kids and a hamster named..

 

Adrien: Marinette?

 

Marinette: Heh heh uh...yeah?

 

Adrien: Are you okay? You completely spaced out.

 

Marinette: (a bit too forcefully) I’m fine! (Calmer) I-I mean, I’m fine.

 

Adrien: (smiles, then pulls out his phone) Oh no! I’ve only got a few minutes to make it to fencing! I’ll have to pick up those treats another time. See you Marinette! Juleka, Rose! (Runs off)

 

Marinette: (Face palms) I was totally spacing out again..

 

Rose: It’s alright Marinette! You’ll get it some day! True love will prevail!

 

Marinette: Thanks, Rose.

 

///

 

Scene: Palace De Vosges. There are several different tables with treats of all kinds set up on them, each with the creators of the treats behind them.

 

Marinette: Most people here are just independent. But it’s still so cool to see all the people interested in putting their creations out there!

 

Alya:(nods, then narrows her eyes) O.m.g. Chloe? Like at her own booth? We’ve /got/ to check it out. Come on girl!

 

Marinette: (Laughs) Totally weird. Can I go and look around mom and dad?

 

Sabine: Of course dear!

 

(Marinette and Alya make their way over to Chloe’s table. There are many bee themed treats, with a few ladybug and Cat Noir ones. Each looked kind of sloppy.)

 

Chloe: So Dupain-Cheng. Here to see what’s going to defeat you?

 

Marinette: Did...did you make these yourself?

 

Chloe: N-No! I-I would never! B-Baking is for poor people like you.

 

Alya: Then who made them?

 

Chloe: M-My personal Baker.

 

Marinette: I think Ladybug would be really proud that you made these things for her with your own two hands! But too bad you didn’t make them, expected of you. Taking credit for someone else’s work.

 

Chloe: F-Fine! I did make them! But only because daddy said I had to make my own to partake in it. But I bet it’s still better than anything you could make!

 

Marinette: (picks up a sloppy Ladybug themed Puits d'amour) Mm! This is actually pretty good Chloe. Maybe you could fix up your-

 

Chloe: Thanks, but I already knew that! Like I need your approval to know I’m the best.

 

(Marinette hands Alya the remaining Puits d’amour, who takes a bite and smiles in delight. They both laugh, walking back to Marinette’s parents’ booth.)

 

Alya: Girl! Adrien is with the Couffaines’ at Nadi’s!

 

Marinette: O-Oh my gosh! Oh but what if I drop something on him? Or Luka..

 

Alya: Girl, have more confidence.

 

(The two make their way over to Nadi’s booth)

 

Luka: Hey Marinette. Nice to see you here. Juleka mentioned you’d be here.

 

Marinette: Y-Yeah!

 

Adrien opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Nadi handing Marinette a Petit four with a chocolate butterfly on top.

 

Nadi: Marinette! You should try it! I would love the approval of the most praised bakery in Paris’ daughter!

 

Adrien: Hey Marinette. I would love to try some stuff from your booth. It’s always so good.

 

Marinette: Su-Sure Nadi! And o-okay A-AUGH!

 

(Marinette trips backwards, knocking over a display of butterfly petit fours.)

 

Marinette:(gasps) O-Oh my gosh! I’m soooo sorry Nadi!

 

Nadi: (takes a quick breath, keeping a smile) It’s alright, Marinette. At least it wasn’t everything.

 

Marinette: Ooohh...g-good luck still!

 

(Marinette rushes off to behind a tree. Tikki pops out from her purse.)

 

Marinette: Oh Tikki! I feel awful!

 

Tikki: It’s alright, Marinette! You didn’t mean to! You should go back and join your friends!

 

Marinette: But with Adrien /and/ Luka, I’m just going to mess things up again!

 

Tikki: You’re giving up too easily! It’s not over yet.

 

Marinette: I guess you’re right. Thanks, Tikki.

 

(Marinette takes a deep breath, walking over to her parents’ booth again. Luka, Juleka, Adrien, And Alya were there, along with her parents.)

 

Adrien:(holding a pink macaroon) This is really good! As always.

 

Sabine: Marinette made those!

 

Alec: Alright everyone! The judges will go around now to taste everyone’s goods! The winner gets their deserts featured in the Le Grand Paris hotel for two months, and a photoshoot with Adrien Agreste!

 

Adrien: I hope your family wins, Marinette.

 

Marinette:(nods and smiles nervously)

 

\\\\\

 

Scene:Palace De Vosges

 

Marinette: The judges have taken awhile to discuss. I hope everything’s alright.

 

Alya: I don’t know why it wouldn’t be.

 

Alec: Alright everyone! Here’s what you’ve been waiting for! The judges narrowed it down to Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie, And Saccharine Sweets!

 

Marinette: (gasps with joy) Oh my gosh!

 

Adrien: You guy’s totally deserve it.

 

Alec: But ultimately, with everything in tact, our winners are the Dupain-Chengs!

 

Marinette: Omg! I-I can’t believe this!

 

(A camera crew rushes over to the table. Marinette sets her purse to the side, quickly being helped by a set up crew.)

 

Nadi:(from a distance) They said it was unlikely I’d win because of my messed up set up. This is all the Dupain-Chengs’ fault!

 

Scene:Hawk Moth’s Lair

 

Hawk Moth:(his window opens) Oh my little akumas, we always love a competition, don’t we? Loosing is one thing, but it’s so much better when it’s someone else’s fault. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

 

///

 

Scene: Palace De Vosges. Nadi is standing back at her stand, angrily picking up the mess from earlier.

 

(The Akuma enters Nadi’s butterfly necklace, causing the butterfly image to appear before Nadi’s face.)

 

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Saccharin. Your chances have been ruined, your victory taken away. I’m giving you the power to use the sweet sugar to make your enemies nothing but a still toxic sourness. But in return, I need the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Can you do that?

 

Saccharin: You’ll get those jewels, and I’ll get my victory! (Transforms)

 

Marinette:(longingly stares at Adrien, as the shoot is preparing to start)

 

(Screams are heard)

 

Marinette and Adrien: Huh?

 

Saccharin: Dupain-Chengs! Especially Marinette! I lost because you ruined my stand, Marinette. They were just nice enough not to announce it to everyone!

 

Marinette: You’re saying it now! Doesn’t seem like such a secret.

 

(A wave of sugar crashes over, grabbing the three Dupains)

 

Saccharin: I’ll get you out of the way, and no one will stop me from winning now! (Laughs evilly, then slings the three across the sky)

 

Tikki:(peering out of Marinette‘s purse) This is no good...

 

(Adrien runs off,hiding behind a big poster. )

 

Plagg: Awww! You said I’d get some eclairs!

 

Adrien: Not now. We have to save Marinette! Plagg! Claws-

 

Tikki: Wait!

 

Adrien: (gasps) Y-You’re Ladybug’s kwamii! Why are you not with her?

 

Tikki: She lost her miraculous!

 

Adrien:(gasps from shock) What?! But we need her to free the akuma!

 

Tikki: I need you to stall the villain while I get the situation under control. Ladybug will be joining you soon! I promise.

 

Adrien:(nods)

 

[Transformation Sequence]

 

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

 

///

 

Scene: The Trocadéro

 

Marinette: (glances around) Ahhh....my parents are no where to be seen! And neither is Tikki....I shouldn’t have taken off my bag! There’s no way I’ll get back there in one piece, and on time! But I’ve got to try. This isn’t the first time I’ve been separated from Tikki! She always gets to me in the end!

 

///

 

Scene: Palace De Vosges. Many people are melting into sugar.

 

Cat Noir: (behind Saccharin) You say you want to win, but competition means opponents.

 

Saccharin: (growls, turning around) If everyone else is disqualified I still win! (She sends a wave of sugar at him. Cat dodges, coming at her with his stick up.)

 

Cat Noir: No thanks, I’m already sweet enough as it is!

 

(Cat Noir is knocked to the ground.)

 

Cat Noir: Where did you put Marinette and her family?

 

Saccharin: Not quite sure, but somewhere definitely far away from here! Say, where’s Ladybug, Kitty?

 

Cat Noir: She’s busy. She’ll be here momentarily! (Cat Noir goes at her again, but is sent through the air by a wave of sugar.)

 

Hawk Moth: Saccharin! Go find him!

 

Saccharin: Calm down my Butterfly friend. We want them here together, don’t we? A plan is needed.

 

(Cat Noir landed behind a nearby building)

 

Luka: Cat Noir? Need a paw? (Chuckles, offering out a hand)

 

Cat Noir(takes it, rolling his eyes playfully) Very nice, but I’m the joke master. You’re the Couffaine siblings. I’m glad you got away safely, but you should really get inside a building.

 

Luka: This is the quickest place we could go. Where’s Ladybug?

 

Cat Noir: She got held up. She’ll be here soon.

 

Juleka: Is there any way we can help?

 

Cat Noir: Staying safely inside. That villain is turning people to sugar! You know Saccharine used to be banned due to the toxins it caused it rats. But I’m a cat. So I should be fine. You would too, but this version no normal chemical. Now please get inside.

 

Luka: We’ll stay safe Cat Noir, we promise.

 

Cat Noir:(turns to go off)

 

Luka: And Cat Noir?

 

Cat Noir: Yeah?

 

Luka: Please locate Marinette safely. I really hope she’s okay.

 

Cat Noir: You can count on it. (Leaps away)

 

///

 

Scene: Near the Trocadéro. Marinette is grabbed by a wave of sugar.

 

Saccharin: You have no problem messing things up for others as long as you still win! Huh?

 

Marinette:(struggling) N-Nadi! I know it’s you! Please! It was an accident! I had no idea that my mistake would damper your chances of winning!

 

Saccharin: Nadi has dissolved! I am Saccharin! And you’re going to be used as my bait.

 

Marinette: Never!

 

Hawk Moth: Great idea, Saccharin. Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up for sure!

 

Cat Noir: You know, it’s pretty easy to track you when you leave giant trails of sugar everywhere.

 

Saccharin: Darn it! Here before I could trick you. Oh well!

 

(Tikki peeks up from Cat Noir’s shoulder.)

 

Marinette:(gaps, whispers) Tikki...!

 

Cat Noir: Let Marinette go! She doesn’t have a pretty miraculous like I do! Come and focus on me! She means nothing to you anyways! Since you’re so upset she won, don’t want to give her anymore attention, do we?

 

Saccharin: I feel like this is a trick. How about you go after her!

 

(Saccharin sends Marinette flying across the sky, Cat Noir goes after her, catching her only moments before she hits the ground.)

 

Cat Noir: Are you okay, Marinette?

 

Marinette:(nods) Yeah. But can you make sure my parents are okay? I don’t know where they went...

 

Cat Noir: I’ll get them. No worries.

 

Marinette: Wh-Where’s ladybug?

 

Cat Noir: She ran into something. She’ll be here soon. I know it.

 

Marinette: Alright. Thank you Cat Noir.

 

(Cat Noir takes off.)

 

Marinette: Tikki?

 

Tikki:(flies into view) Marinette! Oh I’m so glad Cat Noir freed you! I followed him to Saccharin, knowing she’d be going after you! Now there’s no time to waste!

 

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

 

(Ladybug ties her yo-yo around something, ready to swing away, but is interrupted by a door behind her opening.)

 

Luka: Ladybug! Cat Noir was alone earlier. Did you help Marinette? That villain got her, I was really worried.

 

Ladybug:(nods) He got her to safety. Now please stay inside, L-Sir!

 

(Luka nods, closing the door.)

 

(Cat Noir is thrown into Ladybug, both crashing to the ground.)

 

Cat Noir: M’lady! Your kwamii said you lost your miraculous! I’m so glad you found it.

 

Ladybug: Y-Yeah! Got it all under control!

 

Cat Noir: Now that makes two of us that’s lost it. Now she’s coming! Any ideas from what you’ve seen?

 

Ladybug: Saccharine is an artificial sugar, but the sugar she’s sending out appears to be real. We just have to find away to take that out.

 

Cat Noir: But she’ll just keep making more!

 

(Luka and Juleka walk out of the building)

 

Ladybug: Please you two! Get back inside before she turns you into sugar!

 

Luka: We heard your discussion, and wanted to help.

 

Juleka: Sugar dissolves in water..

 

Ladybug: So we need to get her to a body of water!

 

Cat Noir: And she cant create any more when she’s under it! Thank you! Now stay inside for real this time!

 

(A blast of sugar is sent at the siblings, but blocked off by ladybug.)

 

Ladybug: And this is why!

 

(Ladybug and Cat Noir go at Saccharin, dodging her sugar blasts, going at her with their weapons. Luka and Juleka begin to run off. Saccharin shoots more sugar at them, the sugar is blocked off by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Saccharin begins to follow Luka and Juleka, Ladybug and Cat Noir going after her. Saccharin is lead to the Seine.)

 

Ladybug: Cat Noir! You help them to safety! I’ll get Saccharin!

 

Cat Noir: Come on you two, thanks for leading her here but we could have done it on our own.

 

Juleka: I like being in the action.

 

Luka: Plus you’ll fix things in the end anyways, right? You always do.

 

(Ladybug jumps onto the Couffaine house boat, Saccharin follows her. The two continue to battle there. Cat Noir joins them. Walls of Sugar rise around the boat, trapping them in.)

 

Saccharin: No way out! Give me your miraculous!

 

Hawk Moth: Good work Saccharin!

 

Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug’s lucky Charm power gives her a snorkel with an oxygen plug attached)Hello old friend! Cat Noir!

 

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Touches the boat, it dissolves, dropping the three into the water)

 

(Ladybug attaches the snorkel to saccharin so she can breathe. She takes the butterfly necklace, breaking it. Saccharin turns back into Nadi. The Akuma flies/swims out. Ladybug grabs Nadi, her and Cat Noir jump out of the water.)

 

Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (releases the now-purified Akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!(The Miraculous Cure spreads out, returning the boat, turning everyone back to normal.)

 

Nadi: Oh! Ladybug! Cat Noir! I-I got akumatized...didn’t I..

 

Ladybug: (nods) It isn’t your fault. I’ll help you back to the park. (Nadi and Ladybug swing off.)

 

Cat Noir: You two helped us a lot, thank you. But next time, please stay put. Now Marinette is probably back at the park if you want to check on her.

 

(The Couffaine siblings nod, running off.)

 

\\\\\

 

Scene: Palace De Vosges.

 

Marinette: Nadi, I am so so so so so soooo sorry! I totally didn’t mean to a-and I’m so sorry for dampening your chances of winning...

 

Nadi: It’s alright, Marinette. I definitely overreacted to say the least! Your friend Adrien talked with the judges and...we get to be in the photoshoot together! You still win the title but, you’re right! It shouldn’t be a competition.

 

Marinette: Oh thank you so much for forgiving me Nadi!

 

Adrien: Shall we get started?

 

Nadi: Yes!!

 

(The end card shows Marinette and her family, Nadi, and Adrien all posing with baked goods together, with Luka and Juleka sharing a cookie together.)

 

///

THE END.

 

 


End file.
